


Love Isn't Always Fair...

by LokiTheBest



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Andley - Freeform, Andy Biersack - Freeform, Ashley Purdy - Freeform, Black Veil Brides - Freeform, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, student, teacher, teacherxstudent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiTheBest/pseuds/LokiTheBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley Purdy is the new teacher at Cincinnati's School for Creative and Performing Arts. Andy Biersack, a young bassist, instantly takes a liking to him. They hit it off, but what happens when the risks finally sink in? Does Ashley give in and fuck the living shit out of Andy? Or will he push him away? And what happens when Andy is forced into sex by his cute locker neighbor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Isn't Always Fair...

Andy Biersack can be called many things. Emo. Fag. Pathetic. Attention Whore. Fuckboy. He belived it all. He tried to make it all go away, but not even the deepest of cuts or the longest drunken nights would make the pain go away. He had attempted suicide many times before. Six to be exact. The first, he was thirteen, he took pills. The second, his fourteenth birthday, he cut, six vertical cuts. The third, fifteen, hung himself. The fourth, fifteen again, stepped out into traffic. The fifth, sixteen, almost shot himself. His mother found him. The sixth, seventeen, tried to drown himself.  
And that's where we are now.  
"Andrew you know you're gonna have to go back sometime," his mother said. She was the one who found him. Under the water, still in his school clothes.  
"No, no please mom. I-I can't go," he wept out through broken sobs. He had a really rough day that day and couldn't handle it anymore. Well that's an understatement. He's had a really fucking rough week. On Monday he was criticised by his music teacher that his bass playing was at the level that an infant could master. That wouldn't have bothered him if it was any other teacher, or any other instrument, but his bass was one of the only things that brought him true happiness. Then later, he was beaten up like usual. Tuesday, he was informed that in gym they would be swimming, well anyways every one got a clear view of all of his scars and burns. Wednesday, he was broken, beaten and damned for the previous days events. Then he went home, drew a bath, then went under. His mother to come in a minute later to find her son lying on the floor of their bathtub.  
She had no idea what went on in his life. He has been engulfed in the hate of his peers for years, used as their puppet to kick and beat around.  
"Andrew, just get ready. You've been out of school for two weeks now. You have to go back." Amy, his mother demanded. She was a very nice woman when she wasn't impatient like now.  
When he finally gave in and got out of bed, she let out a sigh of relief. She had been trying to get him to go back to school for four days now. Walking over to the closet, he started rummaging through his closet full of band shirts, trying to find the perfect one for today. Finally, he picked out a Mötley Crüe shirt. Slipping on a pair of purple skinnies and his grey converse, he marched out the door with a swift goodbye to his mother.  
After a slow agonizing fifteen minutes, he arrived at hell- er, school.   
***  
When it finally was time for fifth period, music, Andy walked down to the music room. He was late, like usual. After taking his seat, next to this kid named Mikey, he waited for the lesson to start. In this time he thought about what the bullies had said. "Worthless fag!" And "stupid cutter," it was things like this that got to him the most.  
He was shook out of his thoughts by a new voice. Probably a new kid, Andy thought. Well he was new, but not a kid. No Ashley Purdy was most certainly not a kid. Ashley had been out of his teenage years for about three years now. Graduating collage a little under a year ago, he was twenty three going on twenty four.. As far as Ahsley knew, he was a sratight male in his early twenties. But Andy Biersack will be the one to change that.  
"Excuse me," the stranger said. "I'm Ashley Purdy. I will be your new teacher this year! I'm sorry to inform you but Mr. Langdon has passed. Now I hope that I will be able to remember all of you, but I'm not the best with names," Mr. Purdy chuckled. "Okay, well now that you know me, I think it's time for me to know something about you."  
As Mr. Purdy took roll, he finally got to Andy's name. "Andrew Biersack?" Mr. Purdy asked. But just as Andy was about to respond he was cut off by none other than one of the lowlifes that thought it'd be funny to torment Andy through his high school career.  
"Ha! That fag 's probably dead!" the kid said. But he was not done there, nope. "I bet he killed himself."  
Andy thought back, trying to remember what his name was. Oh yeah, Connor. Stupid fuck. "Hey. There will be none of that in here. Okay? Suicide is nothing to joke about. I hope you realize that before its too late," Mr. Purdy said, looking straight at Connor. As Connor took in these words you could see his face getting redder. Not from embarrassment, but anger. No one defends that worthless fag! Connor thought. At this point Andy thought it might be a good idea to correct him. Well kind of. He's not correcting him directly, that would be horrible. He'd get beaten to a pulp.  
"Here," Andy muttered quietly. Mr. Purdy looked up with a smile. As soon as Andy met his eyes his heart melted. He'd never seen a human being with quite as beautiful eyes. A deep brown. In Andy's opinion, brown was the most beautiful eye color. You could read any emotions from them, yet the still had a bit of mystery to them.  
Mr. Purdy went back to taking roll, but his smile never wavered.  
Once roll was over, he had already decided that instead of a boring, dull class today, they would play a game. This way he would get to know his students better. Well it wasn't much of a game, more like you go around the room and tell us something about yourself.   
Once he had announced that, everybody had got up. Everyone except Andy. He didn't want anyone to know about his fucked up life, no matter how hot. Mr. Purdy hadn't noticed this till about halfway through the kids. He noticed that the boy who so briefly caught his attention was gone. But dont get me wrong, Mr. Purdy is straight, well for now. He made his way over to Andy, halting in front of his desk.   
"Andy? Why aren't you with the rest of the group?" Ashley- or Mr. Purdy asked.   
"I don't really see the point of this. I don't want to hear a out other people, an they don't want to hear about me. Besides, I already know them," Andy said, he seriously didn't want to hear about his douchebag classmates again. He'd known them for years and has had to hear their life story millions of times over.   
"Well here, why don't you tell me some things about yourself, then I'll tell you something about myself, okay?" He smiled and Andy nodded. He really did want to know Andy. Ashley was like Andy in high school. Picked on, teased, bullied. He was also quiet, like Andy. He kept to himself most of the time, but kids like Connor would still find something to tease him about. He wouldn't even say anything or do anything to them! What the fuck? Ashley often asked himself why it couldn't be someone else. Why was he so special? But he was different from Andy in some ways. Like how he would actually fight back when he was punched or kicked. Or how he had friends. Not that Andy wasn't capable of making friends, its just that no one wanted to talk to him and he didn't want to talk to anyone. Well up until now. Ashley had three main friends, Jake, Jinxx and CC. They were freaks like him.   
"Well I'm Andy Biersack. I play bass and that's pretty much it," he sighed.   
"Well Andy, I'm Ashley Purdy. I'm a teacher and I also play bass, I've lived with my best friend Jinxx since I was fifteen," he smiled. Andy looked a little confused.   
"Is that his real name? Jinxx?" He'd never heard of a name like that. Andy has never really like his name. Just boring Andy. Nothing cool like Ashley or Jinxx. He'd never heard of anyone name Jinxx or Ashley, well at least for a guy. Once Andy had seen what the real world was like, he wanted to be as far from that as possible. He hated the mainstream assholes that were walking the earth today. He thought they were all fake losers with nothing more to do than criticize everyone who was different or weird.   
"Haha no, his name is Jeremy. He doesn't like his name though," Mr. Purdy said, sitting down next to the quiet teen.  
"That makes two of us,"   
"Haha yeah... So could you stay after class today? You're not in trouble of anything, I just want to ask you some questions," he had really been concerned about Andy's bullying. If Andy had been having suicidal thoughts, he would want to help him through that.  
Andy looked at him weird. If he wasn't in trouble then why would he want so see him. The world may never know, well until the end of the class. Probably to tell him how much of a failure he was, was Andy's first thought, but his mind soon wandered elsewhere... I mean come on, he seemed to be nice, so why not have a little fun? A smirk soon appeared on his face, "Okay sir," he said with a wink.  
Mr. Purdy blushed and soon left to continue with his game, oblivious to the young teen staring at his tight ass. Andy went back to writing, he'd had a love for writing since before he could remember, and he loved to read. He was often praised by his english teachers on his writing.   
'"Yes! Yes of course! Oh Gee I love you so much!" Frank said, running up to his boyfriend, well now fiance," Andy wrote, often times he would upload his fanfiction to his wattpad account, it was pretty popular, he thought of the name himself, 'assdestroyer734'. Even though Andy was a virgin, he knew he would definitely top.   
***  
"Andy are you getting bullied?" Mr. Purdy asked. It was the end of the class period and Andy had stayed after class. It was also the end of the day.  
"No," he whispered quietly. If Mr. Purdy had found out that he was getting bullied then he would tell the principle and it would be a whole clusterfuck of disaster. Connor would get suspended then when he gets back he would beat the living shit out of Andy. Not to mention all the things he would do to him out of school.  
"Are you sure?" Mr. Purdy asked again.  
"Yes," Andy said and burst into tears. He finally had someone who cared about him enough to e willing to help. "But please, don't tell anyone. I-It would make it even worse."  
Mr. Purdy pulled him into a tight embrace, rubbing circles on his back, "Shhhh, calm down, I wont do anything if you don't want me to, shhh," he whispered, stroking his hair, whether it was calming him or not, he didn't know.   
His sobs eventually turned into small sniffles, then disappeared all together. They stood like that for about ten minutes 'til Andy finally had the courage to say something, "Thank you, I mean for not telling anyone."  
"Hey it's okay. Just calm down, everything will be okay," he whispered.   
"But everything wont be okay! You don't know what it's like to feel like shit everyday! Don't stand there and act like you care about me!" Andy screamed. Mr. Purdy doesn't know if it will get better. He's just saying that to calm him, Andy thought.  
"Shh, Andy I do know what it feels like. I was bullied just like you are, okay? And look at me now. I'm happy. I have a great job, a beautiful girlfriend, even though our sex life is non-existent I'm still okay. I have great friends and a great band," Mr. Purdy said.   
Andy scoffed, "Must be nice," he whispered under his breath laced with sarcasm. There's no doubt that he wasn't jealous. Jealous of the friends, happiness and jealous of that stupid bitch who's taking his man from him. Well not his man, but hopefully soon he will be. Andy had only just met him that day, but he really liked him.  
"Andy? Tell me what's up," Ashley said.   
"It's just that you have the perfect life. I would kill for that stuff. I really would, I've always wanted a band, and you have friends, and a girlfriend, even though I wouldn't want one you still have someone who makes you happy! No guy will ever love me!" He said with frustration. He'd been openly gay for a while now, although his parents wern't very happy at first, the still accepted him.   
"Hey it's okay. You'll find will love you forever. Everybody has someone. And I'm your friend, right?" Mr. Purdy asked.  
"Will you be my friend?" Andy asked and Mr. Purdy nodded, "I think I already found him though, the guy, I really like him," Andy said.  
"Well then go for him! He might like you too!" Mr. Purdy said with a smile. He was really glad that Andy found someone.  
"But he's straight, at least I think," Andy said.  
"Well you never know until you try," Mr. Purdy said.  
"Try what?" Andy asked.   
"Kiss him,"  
And with that Andy leaned forward and smashed his lips against his teachers. Catching him totally off guard. He was really nervous until Ashley started to kiss back, snaking his arms around the younger boys waist. Andy pushed his teacher back onto his desk, grinding his hips against him. When Ashley moaned Andy took this as an opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance, but in the end Ashley's won and made its way inside his pupils mouth. Andy then started sucking on it, earning hot moans only a pornstar could cause from his teacher.   
Ashley moved his hands down, onto Andy's ass, groping and squeezing. Andy, now straddling his teacher, placed his hand over Ashley's hard cock, palming him roughly. His hands moving to the hem of his skinny jeans. "Mhhm, oh Andy," Ashley moaned. Andy's hands now working at the buckle of teachers belt. His belt now off, Ashley placed his hand over Andy's throbbing erection. Andy pulled his teachers pants along with his boxers off, staring at his teachers massive dick.  
"You want me to suck you off sir?" Andy asked in his most seductive voice.   
Ashley had finally come to his senses, no longer blinded by lust he pulled up his pants. Fear and worry etched into his soft face. "Andy you need to leave, now," he said, glancing around to make sure no one saw.  
Betrayal was the only emotion on Andy's pale face. How could that bastard?! He practically invited me to fuck and clearly enjoyed himself! Andy thought. He was furious. He really couldn't believe he just fucking pushed him off him. New thoughts filled his head, like how he was never good enough for anyone and how no one will ever want to be with him. These continued as he ran out of the classroom, and all the way home, to meet his best friend. The sharp, beautiful, silver blade that had always been there for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on wattpad, but I decided to get off my lazy ass and go on some other sites. My wattpad is LokiTheBest of course, and my fanfiction.net is LokiTB.  
> -LokiTB


End file.
